Powers of Pontus
by Blue Water Phoenix
Summary: Right as I was about to kill Kronos, I felt unimaginable pain course through my boy, like When it was finally over, I noticed something was different, I was Not sure of pairing yet might be Perzoe, might not be any Avengers come in about 3rd 1st fanfic On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Funny how your life can just suddenly flash through your life when you are about to die. In the throne room of Olympus, I was having a heated battle with Luke, no Kronos, none of us was gaining the upper hand. Annabeth and John was unconscious on the ground. John is my half brother and mortal enemy. He came to camp a year ago with the biggest ego on Earth, even bigger than Zeus's. He thinks that he is better than everyone else and tries to steal all the credit and glory to himself.

He also, loves to brag, there isn't a second when he isn't bragging or boasting, other than when he is unconscious or other things. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was almost impaled, but I was lucky to have the Achilles curse. I suddenly tripped hitting the cold, hard marble with a scythe at my throat.

"Well, Jackson, looks like you failed. Time to die.", smirked the Titan king evilly.

"I'm not done yet.", I stated determined.

On that word, I lunged towards him and swiped his legs out from under him and pointed Riptide under his throat and before he could recover, I tried to slash him and find his weak spot. Before I could, I felt unimaginable pain course through my body, like electricity.

I faintly heard Kronos laugh," Well demigod, I would like to wish you a happy birthday."

I swiped blindly at him, and luckily hit his heel. Through my closed eyelids, I could tell he started to glow really bright then disintegrated into dust, blowing away in the wind. Finally, the pain subsided, so I opened my eyes. I looked down at myself and was horror-stricken, I wasn't 16 anymore, I was 3.

Suddenly, I heard the gods storming towards the throne from behind the door. In panic, I ran to the closest throne, which was Artemis's. Just my luck.

I peeked out from behind the throne to see what was happening. Apparently, Annabeth and John had just regained consciousness, but that did not stop John from boasting, "Dad! Did you see that? I defeated Kronos! You don't need that weakling Jackson."

"You're right! I always knew you were my favorite son!"

Those words that dad, no Poseidon, had just spoken felt like someone stabbed many knives into my heart, but only to add more salt to my pain, Annabeth exclaimed, "I love you!", and kissed him. My heart had just been broken ten times over. The words she had said echoed over and over in my head. I love you.

The rest of the Olympians made their way to their thrones to see if there were any damage done to their throne. As Artemis neared her throne and me, she suddenly pulled out her bow and pointed it to her throne.

"Come out, whoever you are.", commanded her.

In response, I jumped out from behind the throne. She had been so startled to see a 3 year old that she had dropped her bow. Instead of waiting, I made a run for it, soon she was running after me. Up ahead, we were nearing the edge of Olympus. I made a quick decision and decided to jump instead of facing the wrath of Artemis. As I ran to the edge of Olympus, I stopped and acted like I was cornered.

"Come peacefully or you will be taken by force.", demanded Artemis.

Whatever reaction she had expected it had not been this. Instead of either going to her or refusing, I smirked and jumped off the side of Olympus.

As I was free falling, I heard a voice in my head.

Do you want to live?

Yes! I exclaimed.

Do you trust me?

Maybe. Yes. I replied uncertainly.

Around me there was a bright light and I had the feeling of vomiting from teleporting and everything went blurry then clear again.

I slowly stood up looking around to see where I am. The room around looked like the ocean, literally. There were fish swimming around the room, coral glistening, seaweed swaying side to side, and rolling waves at the top of the room. Overall, it was beautiful.

"Done sightseeing?", asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around to find a man who seemed to radiate power, more than the gods.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?", I asked timidly.

"I am Pontus."

Pontus. Who is Pontus? I recalled a conversation about primordial gods with Annabeth. She said something about Aether is the primordial god of something like upper air and Pontus being the primordial god of sea!

"Yo-your the primordial god of sea!", I stammered.

"Yes, yes I am.", he said annoyed as if he have had this conversation many times, "Anyway I would like to give you my blessing to improve your water abilities, by a lot."

"Anyway, moving on, so would you accept these gifts?"

"Yes.", I stated without any hesitation.

Without any warning, Pontus shot a ball of energy towards me and it hit my chest causing me to fall, but instead of blasting me, my body absorbed the ball.

It felt like the pain of me shrinking into a 3 year old, but on a lesser scale. The pain slowly subsided and I stood up. As I stood up, I felt much stronger like I had just inhaled 10 whole plates of my mom's famous blue chocolate chip cookies with extra sugar and a cup of nectar with it.

"Feel better? I bet you are. Come on, I need to give you some things."

Confused, I stood up to follow him out the door to find a large room full of a range of weapons, bows, knives, and many more.

"So, lets start with your weapons. I have hand picked these weapons for you. First the bow.", he handed me the bow. The bow was elegant, there were wave designs on the wood and it looked like the waves were moving, "This bow is indestructible. Next for the throwing knives,", he handed me a pouch, "There is an unlimited amount of knives in there, and for the sword.", he trailed off, "Follow me." We walked on and soon we reached a big room that was full of many different types of swords.

"Go ahead, pick a sword.", he urged.

I walked towards the swords and felt a faint pull towards the very end of the table. As I walked closer, the pull became stronger. I found a sword that was beautiful, yet deadly. Pontus came and murmured, "I knew that he would pick this one.", and then said aloud,"Can you please hand me the sword that you have chosen and Riptide." I uncertainly handed Riptide over because I have grown very fond of it. He took Riptide and the unnamed sword into his hands and pushed them together as if he was going to combine them. There was a bright light and in his hands there were one sword, it looked somewhat like Riptide, but like upgraded. It was longer like a katana, but a little shorter. Just like the bow, it had moving wave designs. "This sword is like an upgrade to Riptide, so you can still call it Riptide. The upgrades are that the sword is a little lighter, indestructible, and helps you to improve your water abilities.".

"Thank you, Pontus."

"Your welcome, my child, now lets get on with the armor.", he said as he handed me a set of armor, ", the armor, just like the bow and sword had wave designs, "This armor is meant to be lightweight and the person wearing it being able to move quietly and without any restrictions."

I suddenly blacked out for apparently no reason. As my vision was fading, I heard Pontus mumble, "Will he be good enough?"

_Will I be good enough for what? _

**Hi! Please, this is my very first fanfic, so if anybody have any ideas or anything you want in this fanfic, PM me. Remember I am a Perzoe fan no Percabeth, PLEASE! The Avengers will possibly appear during second or third chapter. **

**Thanks, **

**Blue Water Phoenix **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I blearily sat up after waking up, examining my surroundings. It seemed like I was in the middle of a forest and it was nearing dark. As I looked around, I noticed a note.

The note said:

Dear Percy,

I need to tell you that everything I give you will adjust to your size, so you won't need to find another weapon or armor. Also for everything there will be tattoos on your arm, so you have easy transportation. (Of course riptide is still going to be in your pocket.) If you press the tattoo the weapon will appear in your hands same with the armor. You will be on your own to learn your new powers. Have a nice day!

Pontus

I chuckled under my breath. I started to look around, looking for things that is could use to make camp. Little ways to my left there was a tarp and some sticks along side some mortal money. I stood up and walked over to the sticks and tarp and started to try to figure out how to make it into a tent.

After about 2 hours, I gave up and decided to sleep under the stars.

I looked up to my favorite constellation, The Huntress. I thought about all of the time I had spent with the huntress, even though it was short.

I will start training tomorrow, I thought determined. Good night, Zoe, I thought after a while, as I drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

I appeared in the throne room of Olympus to see the Olympians in a meeting.

After a while of meaningless talking, Zeus proposed, "I think we should make John Walker a god. Who approves and who objects?" Every god rose their hand except Artemis and Hades. Aww i feel loved. Zeus asked them, "Why do you not want John a god?"

Artemis responded flatly, "He's a boy.", and Hades said, "Just another upstart hero.". Or not. I felt my heart tear in half that none of the Olympians stood up for me. It was like I was never there.

Like I never saved Zeus's lightning bolt, like I never saved the camp with the Golden Fleece, and many more. What hurt the most was, it was like I never existed. After I heard that last word, I was whisked away only to reappear on the beach in Camp-Halfblood.

I heard cheering coming from the pavilion, so being the curious me, I started to head toward the sound. When I reached the pavilion, I saw a sight that sent a thousand knives into my heart. I saw the whole camp partying. Why? The war just ended. Many people have died and they party? I questioned disbelievingly.

I decided to search for some familiar faces. The first that I had noticed was Nico standing alone to the side. He looked horrible, his eyes red from crying and looked like he was on the verge of crying even more. He kept murmuring, "Percy, please come back, you were the best big brother that I have ever had. Please.". It twisted my heart to see my surrogate little brother being in such pain because of me. I saw Thalia laughing and talking to the Hunters, like she had no care in the world. Seems like she doesn't miss me. I thought dejectedly. I wanted to find out why they were throwing this party and started to drift towards the center of the part. Everybody started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", over and over again, I reached a clearing with two people making out in the center. It was Annabeth and John. Before I could see anymore, I jerked awake.

To my surprise, I didn't feel as much pain as I would have thought I would have by Annabeth's betrayal. I guess I don't love her anymore.

I stood up and stretched, ready for a new day. I decided to try to use my other abilities. I could control water much better, but I couldn't do anything with the other elements. In frustration, I stomped my feet on the ground like a little kid. Well, I am a little kid. Without warning, I was flashed away to somewhere unknown.

I sat on the ground, with my hand clutching my head, feeling like the world was spinning. As my world righted itself, I noticed Pontus standing above me. Pontus said happily, "I have decided to tell you the information on how to control your powers and free you from your suffering!".

Forgetting for a second that I was talking to a Primordial god that can blast me into smithereens in seconds, I yelled, "Why didn't you do that before?".

He laughed, "It's hilarious watching you try to master you powers.", I growled under my breath. He suddenly became serious, "Now lets get down to business."

Pontus touched my forehead and I suddenly knew everything I could do with my new found powers. I appeared back to my campsite and held my hands out. I watched as water orbited on top of my hand, _t__his is going to be_ fun.

**Hi! Please, anybody who has any ideas that you want me to put in this story or a new story, PM me or through review, any is good. Thank you to all! Sorry to anybody if you think this is short or a bit boring. FYI: This is a filler chapter, so it's short. **

**-Blue Water Phoenix **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(2 years later)

I ran stealthily on the treetops, following my prey. I took out my bow once I had caught sight of the deer, aimed, and fired. The arrow flew straight and true, through the heart of the young deer, a painless death.

I jumped beside the deer and started to drag him to my camp. It only took a little while because my camp was not so far away. I dropped the young deer in front of me and started to skin and prepare it. After I had cut all of the meat into little slices, I evaporated the water in half if the meat to make jerky, the rest I froze to preserve them.

I jumped into the lake to clean myself from the blood. After, I sat in a meditative position in front of the lake. For the last year, I had been trying to master my ADHD, so if I was going on a stealth mission I can stay quiet for many periods of time. As I sat in silence, I started to reflect on the last 2 years or so. How long has it been since I have had human contact? How long has it been since I saw Mom? I started to feel very guilty. I have disappeared without a trace after the war, she must have been heartbroken. I looked up at the sun, and noticed that it was about to disappear behind the mountains. I stood up and stretched. New record! I thought excited. The excitement quickly faded as I thought of my mom again. Tomorrow, I thought determined, I will visit my mom.

I looked up at the stars and started to talk. I have been doing this every night, when the stars were out, before I slept. I started to talk, "Zoe? I don't know if you can hear me or not, but-", I hesitated, I have never said this, "ever since after the quest we did together to save Artemis, I have had a small crush on you. I was so certain that I was loving Annabeth, but I was wrong. I know this is stupid, but I love you. There I said it, I love you. This probably is stupid. A five year old loving someone way out of their league. Well, good night, Zoe." I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Next Day)

I looked around New York, walking down the street going towards Mom and Paul's apartment. I stepped into the lobby and headed for the doorman. I asked politely, "May I have the key to 's apartment? I am her nephew." He replied sympathetically, "I'm sorry kid, haven't you heard? She and her husband died in a lightning storm over seas going on a vacation on a cruise ship." I was shocked to the core, Poseidon killed my mom. I urgently asked, "Do you know where her grave is?" "In Ferncliff cemetery." After he had said that last word, I started sprinting towards there like my life depended on it. I yelled, "Thanks!", over my shoulder without stopping. I skidded to a stop after a while of running at top speed, in front of the cemetery. I looked up to see a sign that said _renFlfifc ytemcmee. _Ten minutes later of staring at the sign, trying to decipher the words on the board, I finally deciphered it, _Ferncliff Cemetery._ Feeling sorry, I walked in determined to find my mom's grave unaware of some people awaiting me.

(A Day Ago) Fury's POV

I paced back and forth in the SHIELD headquarters. When I was just about to call Agent Hill to check on how the Avengers were doing, there was a bright light that illuminated the room. Due to the training given by SHIELD, I ducked and rolled behind a desk, pulled out a gun and pointed it at the light only to find 3 old ladies holding yarn knitting. Though I was confused, I did not let my guard down. I demanded, "Who are you and how did you infiltrate SHIELD headquarters?" One of the old ladies tsked, "Nicolas, Nicolas, Nicolas, that is not how you treat your guests. Anyway, we have come to warn you of the dangers in the upcoming years. Not even your Avengers can beat this foe. You must find a boy named Perseus Jackson. You will find him in the Ferncliff Cemetery tomorrow. He will train the Avengers and be a 't underestimate him.", she warned. "A bridge? Wait! Don't go!", it was too late, the familiar bright light soon appeared and disappeared as fast as it came.

Changing my mind about checking up on the Avengers, I called Agent Hill, "Hill, I need you to gather the Avengers by tomorrow.", after an afterthought I added, "I also want you to dig up all of the information about Perseus Jackson you can find. I repeat Perseus Jackson.", and hung up. I started to head to the Avenger's Tower because knowing Agent Hill, the Avengers will be gathered in about an hour.

During the time I had waited, the Avengers started trickling into the tower. Everyone was here by the time an hour past, Bruce handed me a folder and said, "Agent Hill told me to give you this.", and sat onto the couch where all the other Avengers were sitting. Tony spoke up and asked, "So, why did you call us here today that was so important that all of us are needed?"

I started to brief them, "We need to find a kid called Perseus 'Percy' Jackson apparently to train you guys to defeat a big enemy." All of them started to protest. A combination of, "We don't need a kid to teach us! We are undefeatable, we don't need a kid!", surprisingly it was Thor who stayed quiet. I questioned, "Thor? Why aren't you complaining like them?" This question caught the attention of the Avengers and they quieted down, looking expectantly at Thor. He only said, "You should not underestimate him. Though I am sure he is dead." To seize this chance that all of them were quiet, I continued briefing them, "He will apparently be a bridge. We will try to catch him in Ferncliff cemetery. Like Thor said, don't underestimate him, so I had gathered all of you here to do the job. This-", I held up the folder, "is Perseus's folder. You guys can look at it.", and I started to walk away. As I was nearing the elevator, I heard Tony exclaim, "He blew up so many schools!". _Big day tomorrow._

(Next Day Right Before Percy ran to the cemetery) Fury's POV

"Everybody in positions?", I said over the com link. I heard everybody chorus yes. Suddenly Clint said over the com link, "Percy is in my sights or a Percy look-alike.". That got all of our attention. I watched him as the Percy-lookalike stood at the entrance looking at the sign with concentration. Tony questioned, "Why is he just standing there and why does he look like 5 or 6?". He walked in, so it confirmed our suspicions that he is Percy, though younger. He walked around every grave until he reached one with the name Sally Jackson on it. He said, "Mom, I'm so sorry for not visiting you. I was so selfish, forgetting all about you because of all of my own problems. I love you, Mom and I am sorry Poseidon and Zeus killed you.", he laughed bitterly, "Look at me, I'm 5, shrunk by Kronos, loving a girl out of my league since I have first met her. I miss you so much.", a tear fell from him eye. Right before our eyes, he held his had out and a clear ice rose appeared in his hand as he set it down on his mother's grave. He bowed his head in respect for his mom. Just as I was about to tell the team to step out, he called out, "Come on out, did you think I did not know you were standing there?" We didn't know if he actually knew or bluffing, so we stayed still. He stood up and turned around, looked me straight in the eye like he knew exactly where I was squatting, "Come on, don't make me make you." The first of us to step out was Thor, then followed by Bruce, which lead all of us to stand up. Instead of putting our hands up, we took out out weapons and pointed it at him. He observed this and stated, "Not surrendering peacefully? Guess we'll go the hard way." Suddenly, he disappeared. One by one all of us fell unconscious, we would fight back, but we couldn't see him. Soon, everyone was unconscious except me. I felt a sharp pain in my head as I too, fell unconscious.

My last thought was._ Wow, the whole team got defeated in less than a minute by a 5 year old._

**Hi! YAY! This is my longest chapter! Review if you like this story. So, I am reassured that some people like my story. PLEASE! Anyway, if anybody has any suggestions, like anything they strongly want in this story or a plot for a new story, PM me or review, any is good. Thank you! **

**- Blue Water Phoenix **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Percy is 5 since 2 years have passed. FYI. **

Chapter 4:

I looked to the distance watching as the sun rose from the mountains. I looked to my side to notice the people that had tried to abduct me. I had manipulated water to tie their hands and feet and hardened the water into ice. I was curious. _Why did they try to abduct me? _The 5 year old part of my mind laughed. _They're wearing funny clothes!_ I looked over their appearance again. One guy was wearing a metal suit, another was wearing a... Halloween costume? A guy carrying a bow and arrows. One girl who was carrying a lot of weapons on her and wearing all black like bow and arrow guy there. There was this one guy that looked somewhat normal, like a scientist. Another guy wearing a- make that two guys wearing more costumes, even with an eye patch! They must have been in a costume party because if they were trying to bled in, I don't think they were doing such a great job at it.

As if there were an alarm clock, all of them started to regain consciousness all at once. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What were you doing? A costume party?"

They just decided to ignore me and Metal suit guy exclaimed, "What's with these... binds?!"

Golden boy said matter-of-factly, "That is ice. Perseus here, manipulated the water to turn into ice." I immediately became suspicious. "How do you know so much about me?"

"Your death was quite a shock on Asgard." _Asgard? I've never heard of that before. _Suddenly, without my permission mind you, Pontus entered my mind and launched into a full explanation of Asgard. **Asgard is a realm of Norse Mythology. There are nine realms. There are also gods like you greeks. Thor, Odin, Freyja, Skaoi, Njoror, Freyr, Iounn, Heimdallr, and Loki are the main gods or goddesses. **He would have continued but I kicked him out of my head and continued talking, "Well, I would like to know why you guys were stalking me."

Eye patch cleared his throat and looked at me, "Are you Perseus Jackson?"

"Are you stupid? Of course I am! Golden Boy just said my name!", I shot back. Golden boy looked offended.

"Well, have you heard of the Avengers?", he glanced at me and continued after seeing my confused face, "The Avengers are a group of heroes that protects the Earth from threats. And these three old ladies forced me to let you teach the Avengers for some up coming threat. So will you teach them?"

The color drained from my face when he had said the three old ladies. Golden Boy said seriously, "You must not ignore summons from the Fates or the Morai."

The rest of the so called Avengers just looked confused. I stood up and stretched, "Okay sure, I'll teach you pathetic Avengers." Eye Patch looked generally relieved.

Metal guy yelled, "I could take you on and win!" He must be the cocky one, every team has one.

"Ok", I agreed, "I will release you right now, but you better not attack me or else you will all be regretting it.", I threatened. They all nodded their heads slowly. I raise my hand and tried to evaporate the ice without transforming it into a liquid first, like dry ice. I concentrated really hard imagining the ice transforming into a gas with out it turning it into a liquid. I opened my eyes to see the Avengers standing up with not a single drop of water on them. Once, I came back to reality, I noticed how much I was sweating. I was like literally sweating buckets. I suddenly felt very tired I trudged over to the lake to regain my energy. I just walked in to the lake walking out with a refreshed expression.

I stormed over to the Avengers and stated, "I will be fighting each of you tomorrow to discover what your current abilities are. Goodbye." I concentrated and vapor traveled them to the edge of the forest. I faintly heard them shouting at the forest. I chuckled. _Perhaps this will be good for me._

* * *

As I stared at my used-to-be campsite, all packed up, I continued to think about Zoe. About her beautiful volcanic black eyes and about everything about her. I sighed and put those thoughts to the back of my mind as I heard yelling at the edge of the forest. _That is probably the Avengers. _I vapor traveled to the source of the yelling, to find the same oddly dressed people as yesterday. Except Tin Man was missing, replaced by a normal looking guy. Eye patch cleared his throat, _wow he must clear his throat a lot_, "Perseus-", I interrupted, "It's Percy.", "Okay, Percy, we decided that we got off the wrong foot-" "No kidding!", he glared at me, "We want to tell you our names, so to start, my name is Fury." I suddenly bust out laughing. A image that was placed in my head was Fury Alecto or , was related to Fury here. After I calmed down, they continued. Tin Man said boastfully, "I am the awesome Tony Stark!" Golden Boy rumbled, "I am Thor Odinson." I became startled, "Thor? As in Thor God of Thunder of something?" "Yes." Everybody else just mumbled their names. "Natasha." "Clint." "Bruce." "Steve."

Fury clapped his hands, "Now that the introduction is over, I will call a helicopter to get us to the Avengers tower."

An idea came to my head, "How about we use **my **way of transportation." Before anybody could protest, I vapor traveled them to the Empire State Building. I rubbed my head sheepishly, "Sorry... I need to know where the tower is for me to get you guys there." They all face-palmed, "Here.", Fury showed me where it is. _Wow, that is one impressive building. _After a while of staring at the phone screen I vapor traveled them in front of the building. If the picture wasn't impressive, the real deal is mind blowing.

I started up at the tower and said, "This is one big tower.", which probably is because I am shorter that normal, by a lot. "Yep.", they chorused as they started to head inside. We walked into the elevator when as voice startled me so much that I took Riptide out, "Do you want anything?" "Who's that?", I asked. "That, is Jarvis. Which stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.", explained Steve. "Oh"

Tony/Iron Man replied to Jarvis, "No." _Well, that's going to be something to get used to. _

_Bing_

I wandered out of the elevator to find an...arena? Fury cleared his throat_. See? He does clear his throat a lot. _"Now, you can start."

"Yep. I'll be fighting each of you to find your abilities are. Who's going first?" Tony stepped up, "I will and I will also beat you." "Ok. Get ready."

We walked to the center of the arena as the rest of the Avengers and Fury sat by the sidelines. We stopped when we were facing each other at opposite sides of the arena. Tony commanded, "Jarvis? My suit." A bunch of machines with armor-like parts were placed piece by piece on his body to form the same metal suit that I saw in the graveyard incident. It seemed like that was his primary weapon. I just brought out my dual swords. I reminded him, "Remember, to go all out. Begin."

He made the first move by shooting rocket like things at me. I dodged it by a little to make it seem like it hit me. As it sailed by me, I turned into vapor. When Tony saw that I didn't walk out he yelled, "I knew he was weak!"

As he continued shouting insults at me, I formed back into my body and swung my sword like a baseball bat at his head, knocking him out. "Never underestimate your enemy."

For the next couple hours, or what seemed like hours, I fought every one of the Avengers except Thor. I liked how some of them stuck to the modern weapons and some of them uses the traditional weapons. The Hulk interested me. None of them beat me, though I knew that if all of them had to fight me at the same time they would win. They have incredible teamwork abilities, but they needed to work on working by themselves. I was extremely cautious of Thor. I mean he is _the _God of Thunder in Asgard, super powerful, like 700 damage points and +5 saving throws for hammer. I think my 5 year old appearance is affecting me, the more nervous I am, the more I act like a 5 year old or at least Nico-year old. I shook my head to yell across the arena to Thor, "Ready?" "Yes." As we got into ready positions, Thor took out a hammer. Like a lightning strike, I noticed that is was Mjolnir. Sparks were sparking off the hammer. I attacked first, I swung my sword at him to be blocked by Thor. In response, Thor threw Mjolnir at me. I dove to the side as the hammer swung past me to circle around and go back to Thor. We exchanged swings and parries, none of us being able to get an upper hand. I decided to vapor travel next to him and cut him that followed another vapor travel somewhere else around him. Though this was effective, it was extremely tiring, I can literally feel my strength draining at every swing. I just got too exhausted that I slowed down enough for Thor to hit me with a hammer, making me fly across the arena.

I felt like I was hit with a missile from Area 51. I was also shocked like when Thalia would shock me when I annoyed her. It seemed like Thor wasn't faring any better than me. Cuts were littering his body. I noticed the Avengers were drinking water, so I willed the water to circle around Thor and wrap around him like an angry snake, suffocating him. I think he knew that if he tried to electrocute the water to evaporate it, he would get hurt too. I let him go after a couple of minutes, he gave up. I surrounded the water around myself to heal myself. I evaporated the water when I felt energized again. I walked over to the Avengers that were sitting next to each other on a bench, tired. I only said, "You guys did good.", and turned away to walk away, but the team seems to object. "What? We got pummeled!", Tony exclaimed. "Well, if all of you fought me at once, you guys would have won. All you guys need to work on is your close combat skill by yourself."

I looked over at the clock to see it was 6-ish. Suddenly, my stomach made a dying whale sound. I became embarrassed. Everybody just laughed it off, "Come on. Let's get food first."

"Sure."

* * *

**Hi! **

**Pun of the day: You show me a piano that falls down a mine, I will show you A-Flat Minor. **

**- Blue Water Phoenix**


End file.
